Magic Not in Magic Kingdom
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: "You saw I called you?" he said. Clearly she had. But he was trying to make conversation probably. That was nice of him, maybe he could tell she was terrified. And excited too. And nervous. And amazed. And embarrassed. And euphoric.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Keepers, or Charlene, or Finn, or Philby, or Willa, or Maybeck, or Amanada (gladly), or Jez, or (if you notice that some of these people weren't mentioned in the story, I just kind of do that) Walt Disney, or Magic Kingdom, or Starbucks (sadly again), or mochas (another sadly), or anything else of any concern or of any regard that I haven't regarded and I'm sorry if it offends you because I do care about people's feelings and I'm not reckless with them and it just so happens I'm running out of space and I don't even know you and I probably never will and I'm just trying to make it short so I really just am sorry but I have to stop now.

Whoa, I didn't think that would ever stop. You probably didn't either. Anyway, I'm done! Rejoice! That's kind of weird, but it's an inside joke sorta that nobody really knows. Maybe my sister and my friend, but they probably don't remember. I actually have a really good memory.

It's been so long, which I've said before (in a Doctor Who, no HARRY POTTER story! I keep thinking of Doctor Who and that really good episode I just watched!)! This was written on May 21, but I haven't published it yet. I'm sorry? Like you care though, right? Anyway, this has been long, so here you go!

* * *

Charlene Turner skipped out of Starbucks, holding her mocha in one hand, her cell in the other. Glancing at it, she saw she had a missed call from Finn.

She smiled, but reminded herself it was probably just something about the Keeper's plans, not anything for her specifically. She hit the callback button and sat down at one of the tables outside Starbucks.

"Hello?" Finn had answered. Charlene had to take a deep breath before talking, even though she shouldn't be nervous. It was just about meeting in Magic Kingdom that night anyway.

"Hi, Finn," she said. Too overenthusiastic.

"You saw I called you?" he said. Clearly she had. But he was trying to make conversation probably. That was nice of him, maybe he could tell she was terrified. And excited too. And nervous. And amazed. And embarrassed. And euphoric.

Actually, there was no boy that could understand that. But maybe he was trying at least.

"Yeah, I saw it imm-I mean, yeah, I saw. What was it about?"

The awkward silence that followed made Charlene wonder if it was about Magic Kingdom. Then Finn spoke again.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get some frozen yogurt today? There's some stuff about Magic Kingdom we need to clear."

Of course. Magic Kingdom. What had she expected? Him to propose to her? Him to ask her to go to prom with him? They were in 8th grade.

"Um, Charlene?" Finn was still there.

Suddenly, Charlene burst into tears. Clicking the "End Call" button, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Some minutes later, Charlene felt a tap on her shoulder. "Charlene?"

Finn! Charlene jumped up from her seat and almost stubbed her toe on the table. "Yeah?" she said, wiping her eyes. She was so sad she almost forgot to be angry. But when she remembered, it seemed silly to ever have been.

"What's the matter?" Finn asked. He was still a guy who didn't get emotions. She couldn't blame him, though.

"Nothing," she said. Then, seeing the uncomfortable look in Finn's eyes, she managed a weak smile. "Nothing, Finn. I'm just being weird. It's fine. It's not about you."

Finn stayed silent, clearly extremely embarrassed. But he seemed to know what he wanted to say, too. "No, I know what's wrong. And really, Charlene, I'm so sorry for calling you like that."

Charlene froze. What did he mean?

Before she could even consider it, he was kissing her.

It was like magic, and they weren't even in Magic Kingdom yet.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! I can't really remember what it's about, since it was so long ago (okay, I said I have a really good memory, and I do. It's about like Charlene calling Finn, right? Okay, maybe I just looked. But I do have a good memory! Why do you question me?).

I still have finished the new KK book, because let's face it, it's not very good. I'm trying to make it, but I can't. I haven't gotten to the cruise yet, but I want to! It's just so boring kinda, and I hate that there are new DHIs! It makes me angry!

Oh, an added note, who hates the new imaging thing? I hate it! I don't want a picture, thing! GET OVER IT!

Linley :)


End file.
